Have you ever been in Love?
by Cenedril
Summary: Songfiction zu "Have you ever been in Love" von Celine Dion... natürlich wieder eine Ruakto...^^


Have you ever been in Love?  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Have you ever walked on air, ever  
  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really feels that good  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
The time l spent waiting for something  
  
That was heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
l know...  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
l ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been....  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
  
Somewhere you gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meanin'  
  
Have you ever felt this way?  
  
The time l spent waiting for something  
  
That was heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
l know...  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
So in love  
  
Ein leichter Wind strich sanft durch Rukis Haar, während sie mit leicht apathischen Blick den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete. Ein Ereignis, was in jedem Mädchen eine Art wohliges Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Romantik, der Liebe und Geborgenheit hervor gerufen hätte. Ruki war anders; kalt und emotionslos schaute sie zu, wie der glühende Feuerball hinter dem Horizont verschwand. "Romantik... Liebe...", seufzte sie. "Wüsste ich was Liebe ist, könnte ich vielleicht dieses Ereignis als romantisch, vielleicht sogar als kitschig empfinden. Aber ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist... und werde es wahrscheinlich nie wissen. Klar, es gibt so etwas wie eine freundschaftliche Liebe, so etwas wie ein Gefühl, was Wohlbehagen bedeutet, aber... ist das Liebe? Kann das wirklich alles sein? Ist Liebe wirklich nicht mehr als nur ein Geborgenheitsgefühl und ein bisschen Rumgeknutsche?"  
  
"Nein Ruki, Liebe ist viel mehr..." Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und blickte direkt in Takatos braune Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seine Antwort oder aber über seine Anwesenheit überrascht sein sollte. Der einst naive, kindliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden; sie schauten sie sanft und irgendwie zärtlich an. "Takato..." "Liebe ist mehr als nur ein bloßes Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Liebes ist alles, und doch nichts. Warst du denn niemals verliebt Ruki, hattest du niemals das Gefühl zu fliegen, hattest du niemals das Gefühl nur mit demjenigen zusammen zu sein und kein Wort zu sagen? Hattest du jemals das Gefühl einfach nur denjenigen zu umarmen, ohne Grund oder nur, weil er da ist?" Takatos Fragen brachten sie, auch, wenn sie es ungern zugab, durcheinander. Hatte sie jemals so gefühlt? Hatte sie jemals jemanden geliebt? "Nein... ich habe niemals jemanden geliebt... niemals hatte ich dieses Gefühl, was du beschreibst... ich weiß nicht einmal, was Liebe ist... Weißt du es denn? Takato, weißt du was Liebe ist?" Er lächelte und in seinen Augen lag wieder dieser zärtliche Ausdruck, diese Wärme. Takato lachte kurz auf und strich ihr dann kurz, fast, als wäre dies das Mutigste, was er je getan hätte über die Wange. "Ruki... niemand weiß genau, was Liebe ist... Liebe lässt sich nicht wie ein chemischer Vorgang definieren. Liebe ist alles, und auch nichts, wie gesagt. Liebe ist Glück, Vertrauen, Verständnis... Liebe ist lachen, ist lächeln... ist vielleicht sogar kuscheln und küssen. Liebe ist ein Windhauch, ein Sturm, ein Herzklopfen.. Liebe ist alles..." Leicht verwirrt schaute Ruki ihn an. Sie verstand es nicht. Weder was Takato von ihr wollte noch was er redete. Liebe ist alles und nichts... Ohne zu wissen wieso und großartig zu überlegen lachte sie kurz auf. "Takato... du redest wie ein naives, kleines Kind... Liebe ist eine Illusion, eine Einbildung. Geschaffen von der Natur uns weiter zu entwickeln und Nachfahren hervor zu bringen. Liebe ist nichts als eine biologische Reaktion des Körpers. Ich beneide dich um deine Gedanken, denn ... auf einer gewissen Ebene sind sie naiv, ja.. kindlich.. jedoch weißt du es nicht besser. Takato, Liebe... ist nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst... genauso wie der Gedanke, dass mich jemand liebt, niemand kann mich lieben... Niemand... denn niemand, der so ist wie ich, kann mich lieben..." Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie er über ihre Wange strich. Es störte sie nicht, nein, irgendwo gefiel es ihr sogar. Sie lächelte verwirrt, fast entschuldigend für ihre Gedanken. Er schaute kurz traurig auf, erwiderte jedoch: "Nun, wir können uns weder aussuchen, wen wir lieben noch ob wir geliebt werden wollen. Es liegt nicht im Sinne von uns dies zu entscheiden. Wir können nur erwidern oder nicht. Die liebe ist manchmal wie ein Spiel, ein Glückspiel. Entweder man gewinnt... oder verliert..." "Bist du denn zur Zeit verliebt?" "Ja..." "Aber warum liebst du ausgerechnet sie?" "Ruki... ich wurde nicht gefragt, ob ich sie lieben will... Es ist, ihre Art an sich. Sie ist irgendwo kalt, manchmal wirkt sie emotionslos. Jedoch, ich weiß nicht, ob sie weiß, dass sie eigentlich ein schönes, sanftes Lächeln hat. Sie ist... wie ein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Ich brauche nur an sie zu denken und schon klopft mein Herz schneller. Ich brauche mir nur ihr Gesicht vorzustellen, und ich weiß die Lösungen für alle Fragen. Mein Leben hat durch sie wieder einen Sinn. Ich kann wieder nach vorne schauen und bin doch immer in Gedanken bei ihr. Ich weiß, dass sie mich nie lieben wird. Wir sind zu unterschiedlich..." "Aber warum hältst du dann an ihr fest? Dann ist dies doch Zeitverschwendung?" "Mir ist es lieber, sie sieht in mir nur einen guten Freund oder einen Kumpel, als jemanden, der sie liebt. Natürlich ist es irgendwo Zeitverschwendung, aber mir ist es lieber in ihrer Nähe und somit ein guter Freund zu sein, als wenn sie mich hasst." Takato schien in den Himmel zu schauen und die zahlreichen Sterne zu betrachten. Sanft lächelte er. Dann, ohne noch einmal aufzuschauen ging er. Er schaute sie nicht mehr an, gab ihr kein Handzeichen. Er ging... Ruki stand noch Stunden dort und immer wieder versuchte sie sich an seine Antworten zu erinnern. Nein, er war nicht naiv, er hatte die Reife erreicht, die ihn zu einem Menschen machte, den man für seine Meinung respektierte und vielleicht sogar auch akzeptierte. Der Gedanke, dass Takato recht hatte, kam ihr, bevor die Sonne fast wieder am Horizont zu sehen war. Sanft lächelte sie, als sie die Sonne aufgehen sieht. "Takato.. du hast Recht... Liebe ist wie ein neuer Tagesbeginn... ich spüre sie in jeder Zelle meiner Haut. Ja, Takato... ich bin verliebt... ich spüre sie... ich spüre Liebe..."  
  
~ In this Life I feel lost for you  
All these Times  
I've praying for your Love  
In your Eyes I see Love and Innocence  
But still I don't know  
If you love me ~  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
© by Glawar: 3. August 2003 0:53 Uhr 


End file.
